


Kissed A Girl

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Tony kissed a 'girl'.<br/>Disclaimer:  Bellisario owns all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissed A Girl

X X X

Afterward, Tony gargled with mouthwash, brushed his teeth and gargled again. It still didn’t take the taste out of his mouth and the knowledge out of his brain - _he’d kissed a dude._ A dude who looked like a really hot chick, but still, a _dude._

And everyone _knew_.

Kate kept giving him these cat smirks whenever he’d glance over at her, and Gibbs, well, the Boss was the Boss, but even he had this grin on his face, and not to mention, McGee – the _probie_ \- knew about it, too!

Dragging his hands down his face, distorting the skin around his eyes with the pull, Tony glanced around. Kate appeared to be working, focused on her computer screen. Gibbs was on the phone. McGee had been sent off to wherever good little probies went. Maybe he could slip out when no one was –

“Tony!” Abby scuffle-ran out of the elevator, heading right for his desk. She planted her hands on it. “I have to ask, was it any different between kissing a woman and kissing a man?” Her earnest expression held him in place, like a rabbit in jack lights.

“Uh,” he said.

“I mean, a man’s mouth size is larger than a woman’s, isn’t it, Ducky?” She turned toward the elevator, where Ducky was exiting at a slower pace.

“There is evidence to indicate that, Abigail,” Ducky said as he strolled over, “particularly considering a man’s skull is larger than a woman’s. Which brings to mind a story about my school days, and an initiation gone very, very wrong.”

“Oh, let’s hear it, Ducky!” Kate folded her hands, resting her chin on top of them. She was cat smirking again.

Tony groaned. They’d never let him live this down.

X X X


End file.
